This invention relates to a low-pitched sound creator which can improve an aural sensation in low-pitched sound reproduced by an audio system, an audio-visual system, or the like. This invention also relates to a method of creating a low-pitched sound.
Some sound reproducing devices have a head deriving and reproducing a sound signal from sound data stored in a magnetic memory such as a magnetic tape. Reproducing heads have characteristics causing low-pitched sound cut-off frequencies. Specifically, these heads fail to acceptably reproduce original sound signals in frequency ranges below such cut-off frequencies.
Advanced sound reproducing systems have an additional function of compensating for poor low-pitched sound reproducing characteristics of heads.